


One last time

by raven_084



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daisy misses, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm so worried for May, Philinda friendship, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, maybe something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_084/pseuds/raven_084
Summary: One last time, she promises herself as she checks the security cameras of the Playground. She's fine now. Really. She doesn't miss them that much... But a message from Coulson will change everythingBasically he tells her about May's condition and she has to decide whether say goodbye or walk away from good





	

One last time.

That’s what she told herself as she waited for her computer to load. One last time and she would stop checking on them. Not that it ever worked, but she had to try. She didn’t deserve them, no matter what they said, and she had to stop caring about them. Because she was fine. Really. Totally fine. She didn't even miss them that much lately.

Fitz was the first one he spotted, pushing her dark thoughts away and replacing them for a small smile. With a pale blue sweater that matched his focused eyes he was working on one of the labs, talking to another scientist whose name was unknown for Daisy and who was holding a small drone in her hand. Mack was in his bunk taking a nap, something he probably deserved as much as he needed, considering he had fallen asleep with his shoes still on and a tower of papers on his night stand.

Jemma was nowhere to be found, but that didn’t surprise her, for the young scientist had been involved in a lot of top-secret projects in hidden labs since she had been promoted. Good for her, thought Daisy. She really deserved it. May was also missing; she was probably in a mission or in her bunk. Yoyo had told her she had been training young cadets since the new director had arrived, and that she had a soft spot for that girl… what was her name? Oh, yeah, Piper. Rumor had it she was even teaching that Piper how to flight. Not that it made her jealous. Nope. She was perfectly fine with it.

Usually she wouldn’t let herself look at them while her heart broke for longer than a few minutes, but this time it was different. She wasn’t in a rush and even if she hated it she had been feeling more nostalgic than ever lately.

She was about to closer her laptop when another familiar face caught her attention. Coulson. The man who had given her a chance, the first person who had ever truly loved her. She knew she had broken his heart by leaving, it had broken hers too, but she couldn’t help it. He deserved better, a family, something happier than that.

However seeing his face it was more than obvious that he wasn’t very happy. In fact, he looked more miserable than she had ever seen him. He wasn’t reading comics or working or hanging out with May. No; he was on the common area, sitting on one of the couches with his face in his hands, his elbows resting on top of his knees in a clearly desperate manner. He was wearing a blue shirt that screamed to be ironed; something very rare of him.

Daisy felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, that bittersweet and cruel pain that was a cold reminder of how damn much she still cared for all of them. When he looked up she could see tears filling up his eyes, which were framed by deep purple circles.

“Hey, Daisy” he suddenly said, looking straight at the camera. His blue eyes, usually so warm and full of life, were hollow and dark, piercing her soul even from a screen hundreds of miles away from where she was. Daisy felt her heart stopping before she could hear his next words. “So, I’m not sure you’re seeing this, but someone’s been hacking our security systems, so…”

His voice trailed off in the air. While she waited for him to continue talking, Daisy couldn’t help but wondering how he had known it had been her. She had been very careful, leaving no trails behind and creating fake IP and MAC addresses to cover her. She had even changed the locations of her phone and computer several times to make it look like it had been people from all over the world who had tried to hack SHIELD and not just her from a van.

But just like what felt like a life-time ago, Coulson had proved himself to be one step ahead of her. Even now, after everything what had happened, he knew her too well for her own good.

“May… She’s sick” he continued, shaking his head with a deep sigh. “I’m not entirely sure of what it’s going on, because it’s all so damn classified and Jemma’s always working and now she’s trying so hard to save her, but… I think she’s dying” his voice trembled and Daisy felt a knot closing up her throat. “I know you’ve been talking to Yoyo, and I’m not gonna tell Shield, but… next time you see her, you may want to ask about it”

Daisy’s heart started hammering inside her chest. May… dying? No. No way. It couldn’t be. But Coulson’s broken expression and weak voice told her it was true. Besides, he would never play with something like Melinda May’s life.

She thought that was it, but he continued after a small pause of silence.

“I know you still care about her as much as she cares about you” he said, sending another wave of pain through her system. “She loves you, Daisy, we all love you so much, and I’m sorry if we did something wrong, but I… I don’t know what’s going to happen with her. I’m not even allowed to know her location… May needs you here. We all do. We miss you”

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away before leaving. She unconsciously caressed the spot of the screen where he had been sitting with the tip of her fingers. It was killing her to know he was in so much pain, and he wasn’t even allowed to see May! What kind of cruelty was that? Didn’t the new director know about how deep their bond was?

And May… she couldn’t even think about losing her. At least not like this. She pictured her in a hospital bed, weak and lonely, surrounded by people who only saw her as the Cavalry and would probably make her deeply uncomfortable.

“I miss you too” she whispered to the screen before closing her laptop and making a decision.

She would go to May and say goodbye if she needed to, or just to make sure she was okay. Just like Coulson, she deserved better than her, but that was the least they deserved. To say goodbye, one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for possible spelling mistakes, I wrote this in one sitting and I've been dying because of exams so I don't have any time to post. Anyway I hope you liked the fic! I originally wrote it as a one-shot but I have a few ideas for a second chapter, so tell me wat you think!


End file.
